


Saintly Territory

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Camus is softer than he thinks, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Sexual Relationship, F/M, First time anal, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: “Camus,” she nearly growled. Want and desperation dripped from her voice, almost succeeding in changing his plans.“Patience,” he whispered, kissing his way up to her shoulder blade. “You will get your satisfaction,” he promised, tracing her jawline. “Eventually.”
Relationships: Camus/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama)
Kudos: 25





	Saintly Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Camus x Haruka is one of my guilty pleasure ships. I think he has great capacity to be both punishing and delicate.

Saintly Territory

“Bend over,” Camus husked, biting her ear.

Haruka shivered placing her palms on the mahogany desk as the tip of his silver scepter slid under her skirt. She gasped when the cold metal and stone grazed her damp underwear. “Senpai!”

“You know what to do when we’re alone,” he insisted as he pushed her white skirt up to her hips. Setting the scepter on the desk, he molded himself against her back, grinding his clothed hips against her panties while his hands came up to cup her breasts. “Now, Haruka, say my name.”

“C-Camus,” she breathed as his right hand slipped into her bra and found her hardening nipple.

“That’s it,” he rasped, rolling his hips.

“Please.”

He tilted her chin and claimed her lips in a forceful kiss. His tongue slid across her lower lip, and she granted him control as her mouth opened.

He explored her mouth methodically, leaving no corner unchecked as he caressed her tongue with his own. Camus almost smiled when he tasted just a hint of the chocolate cupcake they had shared lingering in her kiss. He loved his sweets, and nothing was sweeter than she.

She whimpered into the kiss, growing more desperate with every roll of his hips against her rear. 

While one hand continued to massage her breast, the other drifted under the front of her pleated skirt. His cold fingers trailed across her warm skin, teasing the lace edge of her underwear.

Haruka shivered as the calloused fingers of his left hand slid under the lace and into her soft curls. She gasped when he found his target, circling her clit in slow motions. She moaned into his mouth, leaning more heavily on her palms.

He played her with languid movements, rolling her clit and nipple between his skilled fingers as she whined and rocked her hips back to meet his.

When she broke their embrace for air, Camus pressed his lips to her shoulders and then down the back of her dress until he was kneeling at eye level with her quivering legs.

Both hands moved to her hips to guide the damp, white panties down her soft thighs.

He lifted her left foot, pressing a light kiss to her ankle after he had slipped the underwear off. He repeated the action on her right before setting her underwear beside his scepter on the desk.

“Spread your legs for me,” he commanded.

Haruka’s blush spread to the tips of her ears, but she obeyed, leaning on her elbows and glancing back at him with palpable lust. 

Camus appraised her with darkening eyes. “Very good,” he said, nipping high on her inner thigh. One bite was not enough to satisfy him.

He sucked the soft patch of skin between his teeth until he’d left a small mark. “As I thought,” he continued with a cold chuckle as he rubbed the bruise he had inflicted, “the shoes can stay.” 

Haruka shivered as his icy fingers trailed down, tickling the backs of her knees before toying with the straps of her red heels.

“A little wider,” he insisted, guiding her feet apart.

Before Haruka could respond, Camus was kissing his way up the backs of her thighs, spending an extra second on the bruise. “Oh!” she squeaked when his warm tongue found her dripping entrance. 

He was as skilled with his tongue as he was with his fingers. He easily circled her clit, tracing patterns across the bundle of nerves until Haruka was whining and clawing at the desk.

Every so often, he’d slip his lips around the nub, deriving great joy in the cries Haruka tried to stifle.

He let his fingers sink into her hips as he lapped up every sweet drop of arousal. Her little moans were almost as delicious.

Just as she neared an orgasm, he cruelly abandoned his ministrations. 

“Wha-?”

Instead, he licked painfully slow stripes across her lower lips, teasing both her clit and her core without satisfying either.

“Camus,” she begged, glancing back at him with watering eyes. “Please. Please...”

He caressed her thighs and kissed the faded stretch marks that decorated them. “Tell me what you want.”

He didn’t have to glance up to know her cheeks were flushed. “Y-you.”

Camus hummed, his eyes taking on a cruel glint. “Is that so?” He squeezed her hip and slid two long fingers into her dripping entrance.

“Ah!” Haruka gasped, her eyes growing wide as her hands wrapped around the far edge of the desk, clawing at the wood with her nails. 

He began a punishing pace, watching her writhe and pant as he curled his fingers within. “What makes you think I’m going to give you what you want so early?” 

Haruka moaned, squeezing around his rough fingers. She moved her hips in time with his rhythm, drinking in air to make up for the gasps her stole from her. 

Her eyes closed in pleasure. He was far from gentle, but he knew her body well enough to hit all the right spots. Haruka couldn’t help getting louder as he rocked her small frame with every thrust of those thick fingers.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and nipped at her ear. Haruka mewled, and Camus felt himself growing harder. “We’re only just getting started, my dear.” He brought his free hand up and spanked her bottom, earning a sharp cry. 

“Not too loud, Love,” he reminded tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

“Camus! Please!” she rasped, trying to roll her hips back against his tented pants. A dirty trick, he mused. It wouldn’t work this time. 

“If you want me so badly, you’ll have to earn it.” He kissed the back of her head. 

He reached for the scepter, using the cool metal to tilt her chin back toward him. “Now, tell me: do you want to cum?” he asked, teasing her clit with a third finger.

“Yes,” she moaned, brushing her cheek against the ornate silver. “Please...I’m almost there.”

Camus chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. “That’s too bad,” he said in mock sympathy. 

Haruka whimpered, watching as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. “Camus,” she nearly growled. Want and desperation dripped from her voice, almost succeeding in changing his plans.

His hand smacked across her rear again. 

At her yelp, Camus kissed the red mark in apology. “Patience,” he whispered, kissing his way up to her shoulder blade. He replaced the scepter against her cheek with his hand. “You will get your satisfaction,” he promised, tracing her jawline. “Eventually.”

Haruka’s bottom lip pushed out in a pout. Camus claimed her mouth in heady kiss. He nipped at that treacherous lip as his hands molded themselves to her clothed breasts.

Just as Haruka brushed her tongue to his lip, he pulled away. He could feel her frustration mounting each time he denied her. His smirk only grew.

Pushing her face toward the desk, Camus hiked the fabric of her dress even higher to reveal the small of her back.

He pressed a few kisses to the curve of her spine until his mouth was just above her soft rear. “If, at any time, you wish to stop, use the safe word. Am I clear?”

Haruka trembled with anticipation. “Crystal clear,” she answered. 

Camus smirked. “Good, girl. Now, spread those legs wider for me.”

Haruka complied, trying not to lose her balance between her trembling legs and her heeled shoes. Camus let out an approving noise, and she waited with bated breath.

His hands cupped her ass and parted the cheeks, making her jump.

“C-Camus,” she stuttered. Her cheeks were as dark as the velvet drapes.

“Safe word,” he reminded, pausing long enough to let her decide.

When she rested her head back on the desk, Camus leaned forward, kissing the supple skin and squeezing hard enough to earn a squeak.

Haruka gasped loudly when his tongue circled that small, muscled ring. Her legs quivered as the tip of his tongue teased its way inside. 

A drawn out moan parted Haruka’s lips as the count’s tongue explored her tight heat. “Oh, goodness. Camus...”

He rubbed her clit slowly to help her relax as his tongue delved deeper into new territory. 

Haruka trembled and moaned, struggling to acclimate to the feeling. His mouth teased the muscles wider and she shuddered, feeling his wet tongue. “Camus.”

His tongue moved slow and sure, giving her ample time to grow used to the sensation. 

When he pulled away, she shivered at the loss of warmth.

“Stay where you are,” he instructed, turning to rifle through one of the desk drawers.

She heard him disappear toward the sink at the wet bar across the room. She shivered as the cool air teased her bare bottom. Still, she did not dare move.

When Camus returned, she could smell the burning menthol on his breath. “Are you ready?”

Haruka bit her lip as he pressed a lube-wet finger to where his tongue had been. “Yes,” she said, bracing herself on the desk.

Camus rubbed her back lovingly as he worked the digit in. “Breathe,” he commanded as he slid in past the second knuckle. 

Haruka gasped as his index finger slipped all the way in. “Camus!”

“Relax and breathe.” His ring finger swiped lower, across her dripping center before pushing in. 

She could almost feel the fingers touching between her walls. A strange, and rather arousing thought. It sent another shiver racing down her spine.

She moaned as loud as she dared when he moved the two fingers inside her. “Oh-!” Her breath left with a shudder. 

With every measured thrust of his hand, Haruka could feel his curled middle finger edging closer to her rear. 

“Do it,” she pleaded after ages of slow teasing. “I’m ready.”

Camus arched a brow. “Begging already? How impatient you are.” He nipped her ear his hand slowed. “Just this once, I’ll allow it.”

He poured more lube onto his fingers and pressed two against her rear as the third continued to stoke her arousal.

The first knuckles. Then the second.

Haruka whimpered, clinging to the desk and biting her lip. 

“Good,” he praised, as his left hand came up to caress her throat, squeezing gently. 

Up to the third knuckles. “Very good.”

She moaned hearing his decadent voice praise her. She could feel arousal dripping drown her thighs. 

“Ah-Camus!”

He had begun slowly scissoring his fingers, coating her insides in lubricant. 

When her legs could barely hold her weight, his fingers withdrew.

She heard the crinkling of foil following the unbuckling of his belt. Her pulse thundered in her ears as anxiety and anticipation fluttered like doves in her stomach.

There was the sound of more lubricant followed by the click of its lid. Haruka could feel every nerve in her body tingling. Each breath burned as though she was preparing to ignite.

And then he was against her. 

The tip of his erection pressed to her rear. 

His heavy breaths fluttered across her neck. “Haruka,” he groaned.

She shivered as he rubbed himself against her. “Camus...”

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, as close to begging as he would ever come.

She swallowed, trying to find the courage for the words that made her cheeks burn. “T-take me. Please, Camus. Only you.” She tipped her head back and met him in a kiss. 

His eyes closed as a shudder rippled under his fair skin. “Oh,” he breathed. 

When his eyes snapped open, the dangerous edge was back. “With pleasure,” he purred, snapping his hips forward, burying himself in her tight rear.

Camus stifled her scream with his hand and leaned against her back when their hips were flush.

He struggled to regulate his breathing as her body gripped him in a vise. “Careful,” he warned. “We cannot afford to be too loud.”

Haruka nodded, letting him lick away the tears that had slipped past her eyes.

Some of the coldness melted from his face as he caressed hers. “Are you alright?”

“Hurts,” she ground out. He could feel the minute tremble of her hips. 

“Haruka,” he murmured, kissing just beneath her ear. “It is not my wish to hurt you.”

Her head dipped between her hunched shoulder blades. She shook her head once. “I can take it.”

Such words should bring him relief. Should liberate him to begin setting a pace with his hips. Everything inside him ached to bruise her hips and take her in every way possible against the unforgiving wood of the desk.

And yet, Camus remained carefully still, holding her gently and tracing a pale hand across her smooth stomach as he lightly teased her clit.

“Haruka,” he scolded, pressing his cold nose between her shoulder blades and kissing the tense muscles beneath her skin. “You are no plaything. You are my lover. Mine.” He carefully leaned forward to kiss the back of her head. “Let me make it good for you.”

Haruka’s head lifted, and he nuzzled against her jaw. 

“Camus.” She intentionally squeezed down on him, making his hips buck. “Oh...Please. Move. I’m ready.”

“Are you positive?”

She flashed a weak smile. “I haven’t said the safe word, have I?”

He groaned, withdrawing. “As you wish.” He slammed back against her, knocking her hips into the desk and earning a pained moan. 

He moved again, each time withdrawing almost all the way and then canting back in until her knees went weak.

Each moan and grunt was followed by the clack of her heels on the tile as he pulled her hips back to meet his powerful thrusts. 

His pace grew faster and she whined what might have been his name. Nothing felt like a real word anymore. 

Before her wobbling legs could give out, he separated just long enough to flip Haruka onto her back. Her bunched up skirt provided little cushion against the hard wood, but they were both too far gone to care about the bruises their lovemaking would cause.

He slammed back into her, stifling her cry with his lips.

Her tongue parted his lips and she sucked desperately, rolling her hips to meet his brutal pace. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips, the red heels digging into him. Just enough pain for him to stay grounded.

His hands cupped her breasts, tugging the white straps down until he could easily play with both of her hardened nipples again.

A pinch. A roll. The occasional swipe of his tongue. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Haruka whined as his thrusts pushed her further up the desk. 

Her arms wound around his neck, tangling in his ponytail.

He groaned as she tugged on his flaxen hair. His hips lost their rhythm for a moment, stuttering as she thrilled him. 

“Haruka,” he groaned. 

“Camus,” she agreed, sounding equally pathetic as their hips grew frantic and erratic.

One hand abandoned her nipple to find her clit. He teased her with his usual perfection in spite of his hazy eyes and shuddering breaths.

Her back arched off the desk as pleasure began to curl her toes. “Please,” she begged once more. 

Camus ground his teeth, thrusting faster as his own climax began to build. “Go on,” he allowed, accelerating his attention to her clit. “Come for me. Come for me, Haruka.”

He teased her for only a few seconds more before Haruka’s mouth parted in a choked scream. Her orgasm swept over her like a tidal wave, making her arch into every point of contact between their sweat-damp bodies. 

The frantic bucking of her hips drove Camus to his own finish. He buried himself inside her with a sharp breath and a stifled grunt. 

For a long moment, the only sound in the suite was their heavy, mingled breaths.

Their lips met when he leaned heavily upon the desk. 

Haruka’s golden eyes fluttered open as she kissed his cheeks, pulled the tie from his hair, and slipped it onto her wrist.

She smiled when his damp hair slipped over his shoulders to tickle her flushed cheeks. “I love you,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks.

Camus let his forehead rest against hers as his breathing gradually returned to normal. “And I you.”

“I told you I could make you earnest,” she teased, running her fingers through his loose tresses.

Camus had to bite his lip to stifle a smile of his own. “I suppose it is not bad every so often.”

He shifted, moving to extricate his softening length, but she whimpered. 

“Careful.”

“Apologies,” he murmured, nibbling on her ear and moving more mindfully.

She hissed when he left her empty. He quickly massaged the tender ring with his fingers, providing a grounding pressure as she adjusted to the slight lingering burn.

When her breathing evened out, Camus’s fingers left her.

He kissed her knees and moved to discard the condom under a pile of tissues in the metal waste basket beside the desk

When he settled between her legs again, he caught her left ankle in his hand, kissed it softly, and removed her shoe. After setting the red heel on the floor, he repeated the action on her right.

“Camus?” Haruka questioned, sitting up on the desk and trailing her nails like feathers across his stomach.

He slid an arm under her knees as the other wrapped around her shoulders.

She was light in his arms as he carried her like a princess. “Allow me to bathe you,” he said, nudging the bathroom door open with his foot.

Haruka nodded, settling into his embrace. “That sounds nice.”

Camus met her waiting lips once he had seated himself on the stone ledge surrounding the bath. She wiggled in his lap in order to press her lips to his pulse. 

Her lips sucked gently at the skin under his jaw, being careful not to mar her icy canvas.

He reached to turn on the faucet with one hand as he massaged her thigh with the other.

When she pulled back, blue eyes met gold. Haruka was afforded one of his rare smiles. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “For the rest of the night, I am your humble servant.”

Haruka giggled, rubbing their noses together. “I’ll try not to get too used to it,” she murmured, stealing his lips and already working to undo the buttons of his pinstriped shirt.

If Haruka felt the upward quirk of his lips against her own, or the rumble of laughter in his chest, she simply kept that to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
